El Rescate
by Nybell
Summary: Una misteriosa carta, más la extraña ausencia de Miketsukami-kun. "Sin dudar un segundo, lo asumo, sólo tú puedes pagar el rescate" ¿De que puede tratarse todo esto?
1. Primera parte

**DISCLAIMER: Inu x Boku SS pertenece a Kokoa Fujiwara.  
**

Yosh, me decidí después de un tiempo a publicar algo aquí. Antes de comenzar, debo aclarar que está será una pequeña historia de 3 capitulos, y fue completamente inspirada en la canción del mismo nombre, del cantante Enrique Bunbury. De hecho, en esta primera parte utilizo la letra.

Espero no se aburran, y me acompañen hasta el final.

* * *

**El**** Rescate**

—**Primera parte—**

Habitación numero 4, Ayakashi-kan.

Las cortinas bailando levemente al ritmo que impone el viento de fuera, y una pequeña taza de té, son los silenciosos acompañantes de la dueña de dicho lugar. Habitualmente, un joven con complejo de perro estaría aquí irrumpiendo escandalosamente con sus alabanzas exageradas, o sus mimos innecesarios; pero esa persona no se encuentra ahora, por alguna razón.

Un suspiro acabo con la aparente calma, y la chica volvió a tomar ese sobre que estaba frente a ella. _Dirigido a Ririchiyo-sama_, fueron las únicas palabras escritas en él, que de una forma u otra le hicieron dudar de su contenido desde un principio. Esa caligrafía limpia y casi perfecta, además de la fina hoja en su interior, eran el estilo característico de _ese _hombre.

Esta mañana no lo había visto esperando en su puerta como era costumbre, y supuso que seguiría dormido; incluso alguien como él podía tener días en los que fuera difícil despegarse de su cama, así que intentó no preocuparse por ello. Sin embargo, durante el desayuno tampoco apareció, y por más teorías que formuló en su mente para excusarlo, no había una que fuese realmente convincente. Entonces cuando encontró el sobre colocado estratégicamente fuera de su puerta, sin el nombre de algún remitente escrito en él, sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente.

_Desde la plaza de armas de un lugar cualquiera,  
te escribo una carta para que tú sepas  
lo que ya sabías, aunque no lo dijeras.  
Espero que llegue a tus manos y, que no la devuelvas._

Esas fueron las únicas líneas que había conseguido leer, sus dedos temblaban ante cada palabra y por eso se detuvo. Cobardía quizás, aunque no tenía pruebas que le aseguraran que esa carta era de Miketsukami-kun, sentía miedo de lo que pudiese decir. Además ¿Qué significaba todo eso? No había nada en especial que ella supiera, y callara. Si quería conocer el motivo de esta misteriosa carta, debía leerla hasta el final, pero ¿Si contenía algo de lo que no quisiese enterarse?

Extendió la hoja y pasó rápidamente la vista, sin detenerse; tal vez encontraría una palabra clave o algo así, que le indicara de que iba todo esto. _Que pagues el rescate, _leyó fugazmente ¿Rescate? Espera… ¿Esto era una carta amenazante o algo por el estilo? Tenía sentido, su familia era adinerada, la gente en los alrededores lo sabía ¿Acaso la desaparición de Miketsukami-kun estaba relacionada con esto? Alguien conocía lo importante que era él para ella, y deseaba sacar provecho.

_Que pagues el rescate que abajo te indico.  
Yo tampoco me explico, por qué no acudí antes a ti.  
Pero nadie puede salvarme, nadie sabe lo que sabes,  
y tampoco entregarían lo que vale mi rescate._

Se detuvo en su lectura, frotando su frente con mucha confusión. Viéndolo de este modo, no parecía ser una carta de algún secuestrador, tampoco pedían dinero. De hecho, ahora que lo razonaba, es tonto pensar que ese chico pudiese ser raptado. Se trata del espíritu de un zorro, ningún humano normal podría siquiera ponerle un dedo encima. Suspiró aliviada, tampoco podría tratarse de un youkai, ellos no necesitan riquezas.

¿Qué es lo que ocurría, entonces? ¿A quién debía salvar, y de qué? Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, mientras las sospechas de su corazón crecían cada vez más. Sólo una persona escribiría de este modo, podía incluso imaginar su voz diciendo estas palabras. Él era el tipo de hombre que se molestaría en escribir cosas tan extrañas.

Sólo había una manera de comprobarlo…

_No hay dinero, ni castillos, ni avales, ni talonarios;  
no hay en este mundo, —aunque parezca absurdo—,  
ni en planetas por descubrir, lo que aquí te pido.  
Y no te obligo a nada que no quieras.  
Las fuerzas me fallan, mis piernas no responden;  
te conocen, pero no llegan a ti._

El sonrojo en sus mejillas ya era evidente, al igual que el remitente de dicha carta ¿Por qué este chico tenía que complicarse tanto la vida? Darle a ella algo así… de verdad ¿Qué es lo que pretende? No podía comprender por que de pronto sentía esperanzas. Miketsukami-kun siempre le hablaba de un modo hermoso, aunque cayendo un poco en los extremos ¿No era esto algo parecido? Como sea, por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, no conseguiría saberlo hasta haber terminado de leer.

_Decidí por eso mismo, un mecanismo de defensa.  
Y presa como está mi alma, con la calma suficiente,  
ser más fuerte, y enfrentarme cuanto antes a la verdad.  
Sin dudar un segundo, lo asumo, sólo tú puedes pagar el rescate._

—Sólo yo… —pensó en voz alta. Lo cierto era que sabía muy bien, la confianza que Miketsukami había depositado en ella, pero no tenia idea de que tan fuerte podía ser. Sus ojos terminaron de recorrer la carta, y una pequeña lágrima fue inmediatamente limpiada por su mano. Idiota, este hombre era un idiota. Tendría que haberle dicho todo esto de frente.

_Devuélveme el amor que me arrebataste,  
o entrégaselo, lo mismo me da, al abajo firmante._

_Miketsukami Soushi._

Recorrería toda la ciudad de ser necesario —así tardara horas—, sólo para encontrarlo. Al contrario de él, ella nunca ha sido buena al expresarse, pero ya tenía en mente un par de cosas que decirle: _Cobarde e idiota,_ para empezar, y _gracias_ para finalizar. Se sentía feliz, podía ser completamente sincera con sus sentimientos. Siempre le ha querido, pero ella no es la clase de persona que podría demostrarlo libremente, sus problemas de carácter van más allá; no obstante, tratándose de Miketsukami-kun, inexplicablemente lograba superar todo eso.

—Ah, tú… —murmuró Watanuki al verla salir tan apresurada.

—A un lado —exigió con poca paciencia. Cierto es que al final se arrepentiría de su actitud, pero ahora sus prioridades eran otras.

—¿Se puede saber a donde vas con tanta prisa? —preguntó molesto por la descortesía de Ririchiyo.

Se detuvo durante unos segundos, y después se giro para verle a la cara— A pagar un rescate —declaró con una sonrisa, dejando completamente atónito al rubio. Después prosiguió con su camino, todavía había un chico más al cual dejar sin palabras.

* * *

Gracias a las personas que han llegado hasta aquí, ojala haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leemos dentro de poco :3!


	2. Segunda parte

**El Rescate**

—**Segunda parte—**

A lo largo de su vida, jamás había estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa, es decir, en las calles. Su familia temía, no por su seguridad, sino por las oportunidades que se perderían si algo le llegara a pasar. Por lo tanto, fueron pocas las veces en las que logró ver la ciudad. Sin embargo, no dejo que esto la inmutara para buscar a ese hombre, que ahora mismo debía estar por ahí meditando sobre la confesión tan extraña que le hizo por medio de una carta. Un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, tenía que encontrarse con él a como diera lugar.

Primero recorrió los lugares cercanos a Ayakashi-kan, esos que conoció gracias a Roromiya-san y al molesto mapache: el parque, un pequeño vecindario, y el camino por el que iba habitualmente a la escuela. No eran muchos, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Fue una lastima no haber visto un solo rastro de Miketsukami-kun por esos sitios, aunque tenía la corazonada de que así sería.

¿Dónde pudo haber ido? Ahora sabía que la razón por la que no apareció esta mañana era esa carta, por lo que ya no se sentía tan preocupada; no obstante ¿De verdad estaba tan avergonzado por eso, como para esconderse? ¿O sería que había una clave en ella que no leyó? Una que revelara su ubicación. Después de todo, se trata de ese sujeto con ideas algo extremistas, quizás demasiado románticas. Sacó el sobre que guardaba en su bolsillo, respiró profundamente antes de abrirlo; aún se sentía nerviosa al pensar en las palabras escritas ahí dentro.

Leyó y releyó la carta, con ese molesto temblor en los dedos. Sin embargo, no había nada en clave, sólo eran los dulces versos donde Miketsukami-kun decía querer su amor de regreso. Amor que estaba dispuesta a darle; pero para eso primero debían verse. La guardo de nuevo en su bolsillo, y decidió aventurarse a algún lugar en el centro de la ciudad. A él le gusta el café ¿No? Tal vez se hallaba comprando un poco. Tomó sin más dudas, el camino que la llevaría hasta allá.

Grandes anuncios publicitarios, automóviles ruidosos, y gente desconocida caminando sonriente —y otros no tanto—, por donde sea. Ese era el panorama con el que se topó al llegar ¿Por qué debía ser todo tan estúpidamente enorme? No sabía por donde comenzar.

—Ah, pequeña señorita ¿Se encuentra perdida? —Un hombre pareció notar su cara agobiada de ver filas y filas de edificios.

—Bueno, no es como si realmente esto fuera de su incumbencia ¿Cierto? ¿Acaso desea ser mi salvador? —Sus palabras desdeñosas salieron antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Él sólo sonrío con nerviosismo. —¿Te diriges a algún lugar en especial? —preguntó, ignorando la actitud de antes.

—Una cafetería —recordó— ¿Conoce alguna cercana?

—Hay al menos 15 cafeterías en los alrededores ¿Cuál de todas podría ser?

—No importa —contesto secamente—. Gracias por su ayuda. —Intentó ser sincera al agradecerle, pero definitivamente esa no era su especialidad. Haberse comportado así con alguien que trató de ayudarla desinteresadamente fue bajo. Claro que no podía estar segura de las intenciones de aquel hombre, aun así, de igual forma se sintió culpable.

Caminó un par de calles más, revisando escrupulosamente cada rincón, y cada puesto o tienda, sin ningún avance ¿De verdad podría encontrarlo aquí? Tal vez, estos lugares no eran de su agrado por ser tan concurridos; debió pensar en ello desde un principio. Si se detenía un segundo a razonarlo, lo cierto era que no tenía ni la minima idea de que tipo de sitios frecuentaba. Ni una sola vez se preguntó que hacía Miketsukami-kun en su tiempo libre.

Era inútil pretender que rondando por ahí lo localizaría; ni teniendo un mapa de la ciudad lograría saber con exactitud en donde estaba, y tampoco le facilitaría las cosas. Quizás, lo más sensato sería volver a Ayakashi-kan y esperar su regreso. No es como si él fuera a perderse de por vida, sólo por haberle dado su confesión, sino ¿Qué sentido habría tenido? Probablemente, lo único que necesitara fuera reflexionar, antes de enfrentarla. Su mente le dictaba que hiciera las cosas de este modo, pero no se sentía satisfecha con sólo aguardar en casa, ella tenía que ir detrás suyo… o al menos, hacer todo lo posible.

Antes de darse por vencida, dio una última vuelta por otras calles para probar un poco de suerte, algo complicado, puesto que su estatura no era exactamente la adecuada, y con toda esa gente paseando resultaba difícil ver.

—¿Esta perdida, señorita? —Otro extraño hombre intentando ayudarla. Había escuchado que las personas en la ciudad van tan aprisa que apenas tienen tiempo de fijarse en los demás; pero parecía ser información falsa. Se giro para hablar con el sujeto, que venía acompañado de dos chicos más. Tenían cara de ser universitarios.

—¿Hay alguna librería por aquí? —preguntó directamente. Miketsukami-kun es bastante culto y ama los libros, buscarlo ahí podría ser lo correcto.

—¿Una librería? Suena algo aburrido ¿No preferirías ir con nosotros?

—Sería aún más aburrido —declaró.

—No seas tan desconfiada, déjanos mostrarte cuanto nos podemos divertir.

—_Al final, la gente en la ciudad es demasiado amable _—pensó—. No me interesa, gracias.

—Sólo por hoy, linda —insistió el hombre, tomándola de la muñeca.

—¿Eres sordo o estúpido? —dijo, jalando con fuerza para safarse.

—Estaba tratando de ser caballeroso contigo, no nos dejas elección —murmuro con enfado. Sus dos compañeros le ayudaron a rodearla.

Era sorprendente su terquedad, incluso aunque los rechazo claramente, iban a obligarla a ir con ellos. Cualquier otra chica estaría ya gritando y llorando del miedo; pero en realidad debían ser ellos los que imploraran, porque se habían metido con la joven equivocada. El único problema era que transformarse en público sería peligroso.

—Ahora ven con nosotros. —El hombre la apretó, lastimando su brazo, y estaba a punto de arrastrarla cuando fue golpeado por la espalda.

—Más te vale que no vuelvas a tocarla —amenazó un chico alto, entrando en escena. Ririchiyo lo observo con sorpresa, y los otros dos tipos retrocedieron. De todos los desenlaces posibles, esté era el que menos esperaba.

* * *

Yay~ Lamento la tardanza.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han visitado esta historia, y por supuesto a las que dejaron reviews. Espero que esta segunda parte les guste :3!


	3. Tercera parte (Final)

**GOMENASAI**

¡Wa! Realmente siento la demora x3 excusas puedo dar muchas así que lo mejor es disculparse, lo siento!

Pero finalmente la musa volvio con mi inspiración extraviada .-. ojala que este ultimo capitulo les agrade

* * *

**El**** Rescate**

—**Tercera parte—**

Fue cuestión de segundos para sentir la brisa helada que se extendía a sus pies. Poco a poco, parte de las piernas de los sujetos que anteriormente estaban acorralándola, habían sido envueltas en hielo.

—Váyanse de aquí, si no quieren terminar completamente congelados —murmuró una mujer, acercándose peligrosamente a ellos.

Los 3 hombres observaron a su atacante con un temor inconfundible en los ojos. Quizás en su infancia habrían oído anécdotas acerca de ella. Ririchiyo suspiró, si tan sólo la hubiesen escuchado cuando les dijo que no estaba interesada en acompañarlos…

—¿Vas a comértelos? —preguntó. Los ahora no tan rudos jóvenes dieron un respingo, en cualquier instante comenzarían a rogar por sus vidas.

La chica sonrío con malicia. —¿Debería?

Hubo varios segundos de tensión antes de que los 3 desafortunados gritaran aterrorizados; gracias a la adrenalina que recorría sus cuerpos al verse bajo amenaza, pudieron salir huyendo pese al congelamiento parcial en sus músculos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el chico que observaba la escena en silencio desde hace rato, pues había decidido dejar que su compañera se hiciera cargo.

—Si, no era necesario que intervinieras, Sorinozuka-kun.

—¡Ririchiyo-chan! —gritó escandalosamente la mujer rubia, una vez que comprobó que aquellos tipos no regresarían—. Temí tanto por tu seguridad —dijo, mientras la estrujaba.

—Estoy bien, no es nada. Planeaba arrastrarlos a un lugar apartado para darles una lección —aseguró, quitándose a Nobara de encima.

—Je, me dio la impresión de que las cosas iban al revés.

Ririchiyo fulminó al moreno con la mirada ante su comentario. —Tonterías. De cualquier forma, supongo que es una suerte que estuvieran cerca, fue mejor de este modo, no quería gastar fuerzas innecesariamente ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

—Oh, en realidad no lo sabíamos —respondió Sorinozuka—. Vinimos a comprar algunas cosas, y fue entonces cuando te vimos.

—Gracias a los caprichos de este hombre, estuvimos cerca para salvarte del peligro, Ririchiyo-chan.

—Entiendo.

—Es malo que andes por aquí tu sola ¿Qué hay de Miketsukami?

El rostro de Ririchiyo enrojeció al ser cuestionada ¿Qué hay de su impertinente agente? Pues huyo, después de haberle dejado esa carta confesándole sus sentimientos.

—Creo que tenía otros asuntos pendientes —contestó.

—¿Quiere decir que no sabe que estas aquí?

—No.

—Ah, entonces era verdad… —Nobara parecía haber recordado algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el chico.

—Esta mañana, estoy segura de que escuche como le decía a Natsume-san que iría al otro lado de la ciudad.

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué iría tan lejos?

—No lo sé, parecía algo serio.

—Iré a buscarlo —dijo al instante Ririchiyo, que emprendió camino sin dudarlo.

—Oye ¡Espera! —gritó Renshou —¿Al menos sabes por donde llegar?

La cara de la chica se volvió inexpresiva en cuestión de segundos. No tenía la menor idea de donde quedaba "el otro lado de la ciudad" y también dudaba de llegar a tiempo si sólo caminaba hasta allá. Giro su rostro completamente en blanco.

—Lo supuse… —Sorinozuka-kun dio un suspiro.

—Crees… —Su voz sonó de una manera casi imperceptible—… Crees que puedas…

Los dos acompañantes se acercaron para intentar oír sus palabras. Por su parte, ella tartamudeaba un poco tratando de articular algo.

—¿Crees que puedas llevarme a su lado? —logró decir finalmente, con ojos brillantes y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. No podría ocultarles a los demás por mucho tiempo, sus sentimientos hacia Miketsukami-kun. Sus amigos la observaron, saboreando el momento. Tenían una pequeña corazonada de que era lo que ocurría aquí.

—¡Kawaii! —gritó Nobara, abalanzándose sobre ella—. Te llevare a donde nos pidas, Ririchiyo-chan; pero por favor, vuelve a poner ese rostro mientras me llamas "Onee-sama" —pidió, frotando sus mejillas contra las de la chica.

—Oye, no creo que sea buena idea que la ilusiones así, después de todo ese "otro lado de la ciudad" es inmenso, y no tenemos idea de cómo llegar.

La mujer se quedo quieta unos instantes, interrumpiendo sus ensoñaciones. —Es verdad —confirmó, con una pequeña gotita de sudor cayendo por su frente. Sólo se había dejado llevar por la emoción del momento, y en realidad no sabía hacia donde ir.

El aura de Ririchiyo se ensombreció al instante ¿Es que tenía que ser tan difícil encontrar al inu-no-baka de su agente? Comenzaba a pensar que desde un principio debió quedarse en casa como buena doncella de cuentos.

—Ah, Ririchiyo-chan no te preocupes —animó la rubia—. Seguramente no le tomara mucho tiempo regresar ¿Cierto? Siempre esta tras de ti como un acosador.

—Esta bien… De cualquier forma, probare si puedo encontrarlo. —dicho esto, aparto a Nobara y les dio una reverencia a ambos miembros de Ayakashi-kan.

—¡No iras sola! Permite que te acompañe, no soportaría que más pervertidos se acerquen a ti.

—¿Estas segura? Iré a mi propio ritmo y no me preocupara si no me alcanzas.

—¡No hay problema con ello! —respondió.

—Supongo que yo tampoco tengo opción —declaró Renshou—. Más que toparse con depravados, creo que debes temer a que esta mujer intente propasarse contigo —dijo, mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

Ririchiyo sólo sonrío como respuesta, estaba contenta de tener personas que se angustiaran por ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gracias al vehiculo de Nobara, no hubo necesidad de continuar caminando. Llegarían más rápido de este modo —además de que Sorinozuka era bueno pidiendo direcciones, por lo que no se perderían—. Era incierto a que lugar debían acudir, o como sabrían que están en el camino correcto; pero con un poco de lógica y suerte llegaron a lo que se podría llamar "el otro lado de la ciudad" o al menos a sus cercanías.

Todos observaban atentos por la ventana. En estos rumbos, las casas se extendían a lo largo de las calles, y había uno que otro comercio por ahí. Era un sitio bastante tranquilo, aunque no por eso sería sencillo encontrar al agente. El sol ya no estaba en lo alto del cielo, y dentro de poco comenzaría a caer la tarde.

—¿Segura que no escuchaste una dirección en especifico? —preguntó el moreno.

—No, ya lo dije, sólo oí cuando le mencionaba a Natsume-san que iría al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Bien, la ciudad tiene muchos lados —repuso él.

—No es culpa mía si no es redonda, o lo que sea. Tú sugeriste tomar este camino.

Ririchiyo suspiró por quinta vez, ese par no se cansaba de pelear desde que habían subido al auto. Desvío su mirada hacia la ventana, sin intención de detenerlos, pues estaba demasiado desanimada. Miketsukami-kun tal vez ya estuviera de vuelta en Ayakashi-kan, y todo esto de ir a buscarlo fue en vano. Quería mostrarle al ser capaz de hallarlo, que su voluntad para estar con él era muy fuerte, pero no hubo ningún instante en que pudiese sentir su esencia cerca, y sus instintos tampoco fueron de mucha ayuda; además desperdicio el tiempo de Nobara y Sorinozuka en vano.

—Tal vez si te transformaras y volaras podríamos encontrarlo. —sugirió la rubia.

—¿En medio de un vecindario? Es imposible —contestó Renshou.

—Nunca te quejas si es dentro de la ciudad.

—¡Porque hay edificios!

—Eso es irrelevante.

—Quizás si tú fueses más diestra conduciendo abarcaríamos más lugares, llevamos bastante aquí y hemos visto muy poco.

—¿Quieres velocidad? ¿Qué tal si conduces tu mismo? —retó la chica, mientras apartaba las manos del volante. En seguida, los rostros de Sorinozuka-kun y Ririchiyo se alarmaron, puesto que frente a ellos venia otro auto. Antes de que hubiese algo por lo cual lamentarse, Nobara logró esquivarlo. Los 3 suspiraron aliviados.

—Por favor, dejen sus juegos de niños para después.

—Lo siento, Ririchiyo-chan.

—Ya basta. Esta bien si regresamos ahora —concluyó, aunque parte de ella no deseaba darse por vencida.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó el joven.

—Da igual, no lo encontraremos. Será mejor regresar y esperarlo.

—De acuerdo —contestó, aunque no muy convencido de su decisión.

Se disponían a ponerse en marcha hacia Ayakashi-kan, sin embargo, una falla en el motor los hizo detenerse apenas habiendo avanzado unos metros.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No lo sé…

—Tal vez se debió a lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

Nobara, quien indudablemente sabía más de autos de lo que parecía, se bajo para revisar seguida por Sorinozuka-kun, que daba pequeñas opiniones que sólo la hacían enfurecer. Ririchiyo una vez más cuestiono a su suerte.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El cielo ya había adquirido un color rojizo, y el día concluiría en menos tiempo de lo esperado; ella lo observaba pensativa, aunque sin ninguna expresión en su rostro que delatara su estado de ánimo. Luego de un tiempo de estar en la misma posición, decidió que era mejor bajar del vehiculo para estirar su cuerpo. Pensó irónicamente que lo único bueno de esta situación es que estaban en medio de un vecindario, y frente a ellos había un parque por donde aún transitaba gente.

—Iré a buscar quien pueda ayudarnos —dijo, después de 30 minutos de esperar que Nobara o Renshou solucionaran algo, y por supuesto, sin resultados.

—¿A dónde iras?

—Ririchiyo-chan, no vayas sola.

—Estaré bien, sólo veré dentro del parque. Sé cuidarme por mis propios medios —aseguró, para después desaparecer entre los árboles.

En realidad, había utilizado esa excusa para ir a otro lugar, y lamentarse por su fallida aventura del día de hoy. La desilusión era más grande de lo que deseaba aparentar, y además dudaba mucho conseguir a alguien dispuesto a ayudarla, teniendo la actitud que tiene. Solamente se dedicó a dejar pasar los minutos, mientras suspiraba de vez en cuando.

Después de un rato, las personas comenzaron a marcharse a sus casas, y eran pocos los niños que se quedaban jugando. Aprovechando esto, Ririchiyo tomó asiento en un columpio desocupado. Tenia que aclarar su mente un poco, antes de regresar con sus compañeros. Miró el sobre que todavía descansaba en su bolsillo, preguntándose si Miketsukami-kun la enfrentaría cara a cara al llegar a casa o si quizás nunca lo haría… ¿Acaso debía dar ella el primer paso?

—De cualquier forma… —murmuró. Se levanto con la vista en alto, no podía esperar siempre lo peor; quería mantener viva la emoción que sintió durante la mañana. Grande fue su sorpresa, al verse frente a frente con unos ojos de distinto color entre si. Abrió su boca por el asombro ¿Es que ahora estaba alucinándolo? No podía ser cierto que ese sujeto estuviera aquí tan de repente, después de que estuvo buscándolo durante todo el día.

—Ririrchiyo-sama —pronunció él, parecía igual de sorprendido.

Ella se ruborizo a más no poder ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si no estaba preparada para verlo tan de golpe. Dudo mucho de lograr decir algo coherente; lo único que atinó a hacer fue acercarse, y esperar a que hablara.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Soushi, inmediatamente.

—Yo… sólo estaba… —No podía formular nada en su mente ¿Cómo empezar? Sentía el temblor en sus manos, y aun así trataba por todos los medios de mantenerse firme.

Miketsukami imaginaba las razones por las cuales su querida Ririchiyo lucía tan nerviosa. Nadie mejor que él, para ver a través de la fachada de esa chica. Seguramente, la carta que le dio era la culpable; después de todo, había sido muy osado de su parte declararle sus sentimientos, sin detenerse a pensar si la incomodaría o no. La verdad es que no quería ser testigo de la reacción de su ama al escucharle decir tales cosas, y por ello decidió escribirlas. Fue muy egoísta de su parte haber pensado sólo en su conveniencia.

—Si usted ya leyó mi carta… —habló. Era mejor tomar el tema cuanto antes, después sabría que hacía ella en el parque—. De verdad lamento haberla infortunado. No haga caso de los impulsos de este sucio hombre.

"_Lamentar, infortunar, impulsos,"_ eso era lo que menos deseaba escuchar. Durante todo el día, sin excepción, se sintió por primera vez, emocionada y feliz ¿Por qué venía a decirle que no hiciera caso de eso?

—He estado buscándote —confesó, ignorando lo anterior y venciendo al nudo en su garganta.

—Me disculpo por haberme ausentado así, fui un irresponsable, y si va a enfurecerse conmigo…

—No importa —interrumpió—. ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

—Visite mi antiguo vecindario, fue realmente muy corta la temporada que pase ahí, pero este parque siempre me agrado mucho; hoy sentí ganas de venir, así que…

—Entiendo.

Ella no estaba segura de que hacer, nunca pensó que sería tan difícil expresarle lo que pasaba por su mente. Además, se hallaba cansada y extrañamente molesta. No deseaba escucharlo hablar.

—Ririchiyo-sama, permítame llevarla de nuevo a casa, allá podrá castigarme por mis atrevimientos y mi falta del día de hoy. No me opondré.

—De acuerdo. —contestó sin más. Sus ánimos de pronto se habían derrumbado, tal vez, porque esperaba un romántico encuentro y no a un Miketsukami que parecía arrepentido de haberle escrito esa carta.

Ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta, con algo de suerte sería posible que Sorinozuka y Nobara hubiesen logrado reparar lo averiado, o en todo caso Soushi podría ayudarles. Ririchiyo se mantenía unos pasos más al frente de Miketsukami-kun, y este sólo la seguía sin hacer el menor ruido. La noche ya había llegado, y como prueba de ello, algunas luciérnagas se paseaban entre los arbustos.

Mientras se acercaban al vehiculo, las ansias de la chica aumentaban. Quizás, el agente ya no volvería a hablarle sobre sus sentimientos, y esa carta se quedaría como un bonito recuerdo; si no hacía algo, se lamentaría el resto de su existencia.

—Miketsukami-kun —lo llamó, girándose precipitadamente para verlo a los ojos. Fuera lo que fuera, aunque él lo considerara un estúpido impulso, no se quedaría especulando al respecto, debía hablar sinceramente, siendo ella misma y no la malcriada que todos conocían. No lo dejaría, no permitiría que esto se estancara, porque sus emociones debían seguir su rumbo, y aunque no fuese tan valiente, lucharía por lograrlo.

Miketsukami Soushi era el indicado para ella, y él debía saberlo.

—Dígame, Ririchiyo-sama. —articuló, un poco cohibido por la manera en que ella lo miraba.

—El rescate… ¿Aún lo quieres? —preguntó sin titubeos, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse ante lo pronunciado. El hombre frente a ella se quedo inexpresivo durante varios segundos, y después sonrío calidamente.

El silencio que reinaba inquietaba cada vez más a su corazón que palpitaba de manera vergonzosa, y ese inu-agente no decía nada ¿Es que hizo mal? Es decir, hasta hace unos momentos se había portado de forma fría con él, y de pronto le decía tal cosa… Sólo esperaba que Miketsukami-kun no lo tomara como un juego.

El ruido de los pasos rompió con la calma, Soushi finalmente había reaccionado y se acercaba lentamente hasta la pequeña chica.

—Sólo debes contestar si o no, no es la gran cosa, fuiste tú quien lo planteó en un principio, además… además yo… —No tenía idea de que es lo que estaba diciendo, la situación en su mente se había distorsionado hasta el punto en que sólo entendía que cuando ese chico estuviese cerca de ella, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

—Si —murmuró él—, quiero ese rescate. —Ririchiyo no tuvo tiempo de asimilar nada, puesto que Miketsukami ya estaba abrazándola fuertemente, y el contacto de sus labios hizo que la noción de las cosas a su alrededor se perdiera.

—Muchas gracias —susurró al momento de separarse, evitando su mirada. Sentía tanta dicha acumulándose extrañamente en sus ojos, y sería penoso para ella llorar ahí mismo, frente suyo. Su agente sólo sonrío, y después tomó su mano para continuar caminando.

Ririchiyo aún estaba perdida en medio del mar de sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento ¿Era real? Todo esto… ¿No era mentira, cierto? Soushi notó la ligereza con que se movía, se giro para preguntar si sucedía algo malo.

Sus ojos se toparon con una escena que no pensó tener ni en sus más perfectos sueños. La mirada de la señorita Shirakiin brillaban con especial felicidad, su rostro lucía tan tierno y con una pureza genuina ¿Todo eso era por él?

—¡No me mires de esa forma! —exigió la chica, levemente. Bajó su cara avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar este tipo de debilidad—- _No… esto no es debilidad_ —pensó.

Miketsukami-kun acato sus ordenes sin decir nada, retomó el camino con ella siguiéndolo de la mano. Dio un ligero suspiro casi imperceptible; si en alguna ocasión declaró que esa jovencita lo había capturado, después de ver aquello supo que ya no habría escapatoria.

—_Al final de cuentas sigo siendo sólo un engreído ¿Eh? Recibiendo más de lo que debería _—se reprendió mentalmente, aunque la alegría en su rostro no concordara con ello—. Hizo más que rescatarme —susurró, sabiendo que su ama lo escucharía.

**Fin.**

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, comentarla y ponerla en alerta y favoritos ^^

lamento que haya tenido que pasar mucho tiempo para que pudiese terminarla, hice lo mejor que pude TwT

y mas vale tarde que nunca o.O! Espero leerlos pronto en algún otro lugar

Bye!


End file.
